This Is Me, Bro!
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke, anak baru di Raimon yang SENGAK-nya ampun-ampunan. Fic gaje, gomen kalau mirip-mirip sama fic Tsubaki-san, lalu.. Bahasa dific saya kelewat gahol y Finally, Happy reading Minna


Gomen minna, kalau misalnya fic ini mirip-mirip dengan ficnya Tsubaki-san.. Saya kebelet update cepet! *ditendang Tsubaki-san* INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SERAAANG! *ditendangin anggota InaIre GO*

* * *

"Eh, dengar-dengar ada anak baru ya?," kata Kariya memulai acara bincang pagi (?) itu, "Ehm, iya. Katanya sih anak itu berambut navy, namanya… Namanya… Namanya..," ujar Yukimura lupa-lupa-ingat.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Hellooow, semua orang harus tahu itu," ujar anak berambut navy yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Kariya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah+bergaya centil.

_Inner Masaki: Ih, gaya Kyousuke boleh cool. Begitu Gue tau, ternyata begini ya anaknya.. So IEEW~_

Yukimura yang tidak sadar keadaan sekitar hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Kyousuke datang.

* * *

.

.

.

This Is Me, Bro!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO (c)

Rate: K+

Character(s): Tsurugi Kyousuke, delele

Genre(s): Humor

Warning(s): OOC parah, Typo bertaburan di angkasa, Tidak jelas asal usulnya, Rusuh, Aneh, Pendek, capslock bar rusak, bahasa ABSURD, **bold **dimana-mana, and many more~

.

.

.

Don't like? Just close tab, or click back!

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh, dengar-dengar ada anak baru ya?," kata Kariya memulai acara bincang pagi (?) itu, "Ehm, iya. Katanya sih anak itu berambut navy, namanya… Namanya… Namanya..," ujar Yukimura lupa-lupa-ingat.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Hellooow, semua orang harus tahu itu," ujar anak berambut navy yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Kariya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah+bergaya centil.

_Inner Masaki: Ih, gaya Kyousuke boleh cool. Begitu Gue tau, ternyata begini ya anaknya.. So IEEW~_

Yukimura yang tidak sadar keadaan sekitar hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Kyousuke datang.

"Hell, pokoknya kalian harus tahu nama gue! TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! INGET ITU!," Seru Kyousuke berlebihan kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Yukimura, dan Kariya.

"Ah, kamu berlebihan Kyou," ujar seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Lelaki dengan kursi roda, rambutnya sama dengan Kyousuke, hanya saja rambutnya tidak beraksen 'buntut' seperti Kyousuke.

_Inner Yuichi: Haha, sengak sih lu dek. Rasain tuh malu._

_Inner Kyousuke: Sialan, suara Abang gue tuh! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Itu ngancurin pagi gue namanya!_

Kyousuke memalingkan wajah, dan mendapati.. "K, K, Kak Yuichi?," orang yang disebut Kak Yuuichi oleh Kyousuke hanya tersenyum –smirk tepatnya.

_Inner Masaki: Jadi itu kakaknya Kyousuke, yang namanya Tsurugi Yuichi itu.._

"Halo, Kyou. Kenapa? Kelihatannya tidak suka ya Kakak panggil begitu," ujar kakaknya penuh kemenangan.

Yukimura yang baru sadar Yuichi itu kakaknya Kyousuke, menganggukan kepalanya –gaje, terlambat Yukimura-

_Inner Yukimura: Oo, jadi itu kakaknya Kyousuke, yang bernama Tsurugi Yuichi itu.._

(Aderu: Yukimura sih gak lagi ngobrol, gak lagi ngebatin, pasti tetap telmi -_-*Plok*dibekuin Fubuki-senpai* Yukimura: Fubuki-senpai milikku! *rebutan Fubuki-senpai*plok*)

"Apa-apaan kakak ini?," kata Kyousuke dengan nada mendesis di telinga kakaknya sambil mendorong kursi roda kakaknya menjauh. Kakaknya yang ternyata bernama Tsurugi Yuuichi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

***Kyousuke POV***

Nama gue? Lo masih nanya nama gue?!

Kyousuke, lah! Tadi udah baca kan?!

Gue? Keren (pastinya), ganteng, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, kiyut (Aderu: siapa ini yang nuliiiss?!*plok*)

Hidup gue itu dipenuhi keganjilan..

Pertama, Orang-orang di sekitar gue **kurang** normal **semua**.

Lihat deh, anak di sana itu yang lagi duduk di bangku taman. Head ban biru nya itu -ganggu banget sumpah- membuat dia kelihatan seperti Endou-kantoku yang lain. Apalagi rambut di kepalanya itu yang mencuat –mirip telinga kelinci-, membuat dia semakin aneh saja.

"Tsurugi? Ada apa? Dari tadi sepertinya kamu memperhatikanku ya?," Nah, kan! Kubilang juga apa, anak ini aneh.

"Oh ya, watashi wa Shinsuke desu," Oh, nama anak aneh ini Shinsuke. Untuk apa dia mengulurkan tangan? Untuk berjabat tangan sama gue? Biarkan, namanya juga FAMOUS~

"Hm, nee.. Namamu Shinsuke -ya? Oh, Tsurugi Kyousuke," kata gue sambil -mengamit tangannya lalu kuciumi dengan tulus- *plok* nyalamin tangannya.

Lihat? Selesai Shinsuke, ada lagi yang lebih aneh.

Lihat tuh! Anak berambut cokelat dan beraksen 'tanduk', yang lagi menggiring bola ke gawang itu. Aneh gak? Gue tanya, ANEH GAK?! *plok*

Larinya berhenti begitu ngeliat gue.

"Hey, anak baru! Ayo bergabung latihan bersama kami,"

EH? SIAPA YANG DIA PANGGIL ANAK BARU?! NAMA GUE TSURUGI KYOUSUKE!

"Nama gue, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Bukan anak baru!," dia hanya menampakan cengirannya yang menurut gue ehmimutehm.

"Baik, ayo Tsurugi. Kita berlatih," gue diem di pinggir lapangan, dia membalikkan tubuh lalu menepuk dahinya "Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku Matsukaze Tenma," katanya tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Matsukaze Tenma.. Baik, ingat-ingat Kyou namanya itu.

.

.

* * *

Kedua dan Terakhir -gue gak mau cerita lebih banyak-,

**HIDUP GUE DIPENUHI KESIALAN!**

Ini contohnya, kemarin gue kerumah Yukimura Hyouga-yang-ekspresi-cengonya-mirip-Fubuki-san-itu untuk kerja kelompok.

Awalnya gue iseng bawa gadget, niatnya sih buat dimainin di rumah Yukimura. Tapi waktu ditengah jalan, gue lagi mainin gadget yang harganya **8juta** itu di dekat selokan, inget lho **8juta**, gak tahunya, dari belakang Kariya-ayam- ngagetin, dan..

"Duoooorrr! Awas loh _iped_ lo kecebur ke selokan!,"

Karena kaget gue gak sengaja lempar itu gadget, dan.. Well, gadget gue dengan sukses **diving **ke selokan(?)

"KARIYA MASAKI! GADGET GUE GIMANA WOI?! GARA-GARA LO, GADGET GUE JADI KECEBUR KAN?!," gue jamin muka gue memerah, gue kesel -demi apapun- kesel banget.

Entengnya, Kariya-ayam- cuma munculin cengirannya yang menyebalkan itu lalu bilang "Maaf, Lagipula disuruh siapa lo bawa gadget begitu, udah tau kita mau ke rumah Yukimura untuk kerja kelompok, membuat laporan perkecambahan itu lho," *itu sih, tugas sekolahnya Author!*digetok Nanda-san pakai pot pohon toge*

Gue merajuk, gue diem gitu di pinggir jalan, **meratapi** nasib gadget gue yang sedang **diving** di comberan itu (?). #ratapan anak tiri #lho?! *plok*

Oh gosh.. Gue pikir Kariya-ayam- nyadar gitu kelakuannya yang udah bikin gadget gue **diving** itu, bikin gue galau tujuh turunan, eh, ternyata, dia malah ninggalin gue yang lagi jongkok di pinggir comberan –terus ngobok ngobok comberan- sendirian. Ingin rasanya gue teriak…

"**KAMPRET LU MASAKIIIIIIIIII!,"**

Tapi **sayangnya** gue gak bisa, Masaki terlalu **unyu** buat gue **hajar** sampai **babak belur** (Aderu: IIHHH! Atuuutt *lari ke pelukan Hiroto*plok*)

Gue berani sumpah, begitu gadget gue kecebur gue langsung _purik _dan lari pulang ke rumah, acara kerja kelompok di rumah Yukimura **batal.** Gue langsung buat puisi, judulnya: **Gadget dan Masaki**

Penasaran? Gue kan baik hati, udah dikasih tau kan? Gue kasih penggalannya deh.

_._

_._

_Oh, gadget ku yang harganya 8 juta…_

_Kamu mahal, tetapi aku merana karenamu.._

_Kasihan sekali nasibmu, diceburin MASAKI_

_DIVING di lautan comberan yang bau,_

_Timbul tenggelam di perbatasan,_

_Berenang bersama air buangan._

_Sungguh mengenaskan._

_MASAKI.. I will kill you later.._

.

.

* * *

Udah puas kan dengan puisi gue -yang berisikan kegalauan tujuh turunan gue- itu?

Mau ngehardik gue karena puisi itu? Monggo~

Mau ngebunuh gue gara-gara gue bawa gadget se-canggih itu? Bunuh nih.

Geregetan gara-gara Masaki? BUNUH TUH MASAKI, KEBENERAN BANGET ITU! *author mulai sakit jiwa*

Kasian sama gadget gue? Ouuch, Poor my gadget *mengheningkan cipta, dimulai..*plok*

Gemes sama gue karena fic ini? Cekik aja authornya (Aderu: lho kok saya?!)

Heran kenapa gue lebay? …..

.

.

.

MASALAH GITU, BUAT LO?!

* * *

~~END XD, REVIEW PLEASE~~


End file.
